A Mother's Love
by darkgirl3
Summary: A mother's love is never ending. Carol Lockwood would do anything to protect her son. If that means acting like he's been shot then so be it, If that means letting him go then so be it. Liz Forbes is also in this story, but can only add 4 characters. Set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Mother's Love**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Tyler and Carol Lockwood**

**Summary: A mother's love is never ending. Carol Lockwood would do anything to protect her son. If that means acting like he's been shot then so be it, If that means letting him go then so be it.**

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything. Things would be different if I did.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Carol only wanted to protect her son. He might be eighteen and technically dead, but she was still his mother. He was all she had left in this world. She knew that she hadn't always been the perfect mom. All she could do was try and make it up to him now.

Carol didn't want to think about what could have happened if Tyler was human or a normal vampire. He had been shot by a vampire hunter with a wooden stake. She hated Klaus, but thanked god that Tyler was alive. Watching him go down had been the second worst experience of her life in the last two days.

Seeing Tyler turn had been a night she would never forget earlier in the year. She had cried for him and for herself as well. She had always thought that being a monster meant you had to be killed. She wasn't born into the Lockwood family; she was married into it.

She knew the founding families went after the vampires, but she would never let anybody touch her son. She was wrong about a lot of things, thinking about it now, and Tyler made her see that. He was her son, her child, and she would give her life for him to stay alive.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She could see that he had transformed from what he had once been into a man. He was becoming a leader and it had shown today. He had taken the stake so that his friends wouldn't be killed. She knew that she had come close to losing her job just a week ago, but that wouldn't have mattered she was a mother first.

She had gone through seven hours of labor to bring him into this world. She was not going to let him go without a fight back. She missed her husband at times, but she wondered what he would think of this. Would he react the way that Bill Forbes had? Would he try and change their son. She couldn't bear to think he would hurt Tyler. She knew that she couldn't stay with him if he wanted to kill their child.

There were so many times she wished she had shown Tyler that she cared, that she loved him unconditionally. She wished that she had been able to stand up to her husband. Instead, she had kept herself either drunk or sedated with pills. She wasn't going to do that now though. She was going to stand by her son and show him the love she had for him.

Carol sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed. He didn't need to be here, but he had to be so nobody would know the truth. She had gotten Damon to compel the doctor and nurse. It was the only way to keep from the questions.

Caroline had done it to the medics because they had started to notice there were no injuries. She had to smile because she could see the love between Caroline and Tyler. It reminded her of the earlier years between Richard and herself.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler couldn't have picked a better woman. She had first judged Caroline because she was a vampire. However, she knew now it wasn't who she was. Caroline was strong and she didn't back down. She would make a perfect wife for her son. She wasn't worried about Tyler when he was around Caroline like she had once been. They were two halves of a whole and it was plain to see.

Carol thought about the last few months of their lives. She had been willing to let Tyler go to save him. Liz and she had known at the time it was the only way to save their children. She wished now that they had left. It would save her from the pain that might come with the hunter in town. He had barged into her home and shot her son just the night before. Today he had shot him down in the church. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something to protect her son.

"Is he awake?" Caroline asked slipping into the room. She knew that Tyler had healed, but for now he'd have to stay. She had decided to come back after letting the lanterns go. She wanted to see Tyler because she couldn't sleep without knowing he was okay. The hunter had all of them on edge. She couldn't go home and stay when Tyler was at risk. The hunter might figure out how to hurt him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I think he's sleeping," Carol said before she got up. "Thank you Caroline," She said before giving her a hug, "I am so glad that he has you," it was the honest truth too. If Tyler didn't have her then he might have died before now. She never saw him as dead now though, he was alive still.

Caroline hugged her back, "Thank you too, you gave us a chance," She said because she could have done like some might have and thought their child was gone. She could have tried to have them killed, but she hadn't. She had loved her son anyway and her mom had done the same after she realized that she was still herself.

"A mother's love is never ending," Carol said. She knew that Liz felt the same way about her daughter too. After Alaric had outtedded them to the council they had thought of the plan to send their children away. It had been the only way to keep them safe. It was too bad that everything had gone wrong. Klaus had possessed Tyler, the council had taken Caroline, and then the council had been blown up.

Caroline smiled because she had heard that from her mom just two days before when she'd been told to run. "I hope I can give the same to my child," She hadn't told anybody besides Tyler and he might get her for not waiting to tell their moms together. However, she felt like she had to tell Carol. She had gotten Meredith to do the test before Alaric outtedded all of them. She just hadn't had a chance to think about it until now.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Carol hadn't thought about a grandchild since Tyler had been turned into a hybrid. She couldn't believe that she was going to have this chance. "You are going to do a wonderful job Caroline," She said. It showed in the way Caroline took care of Tyler on the full moons he had to turn. He'd told her when she asked if he'd been alone. It had scared her that he had gone through that alone.

Caroline was glad that Carol was on their side, "You're going to be a great grandmother too," She said with a smile. She used to wonder if Carol was something different when she wasn't near her husband. She knew a lot of things now about Carol Lockwood and the thing she knew the most about was her love for her son.

"Have you told Tyler?" Carol asked looking over at her son. She wasn't sure what she could do to help them. She knew that if they stayed here it would put their lives in more danger. If it meant letting them go then she would do just that. She couldn't let her grandchild be killed before it was born. Staying in Mystic Falls would see that happening.

"Yeah, I told him last night before we got interrupted," Caroline said not mentioning that it was what had led to them about to have sex, besides being back with him. She was just glad that she hadn't spilled the beans when he had saved her from the van. It wasn't him that was in charge when he'd saved her, Klaus had been. Telling that bastard would have been the worst thing possible.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"It's not safe here for the two of you anymore, Caroline," Carol said because she knew that even though Klaus had left it didn't mean he wouldn't come back. She wasn't going to risk her son or Caroline's life here. "You need to leave town and this time for real," she added.

Caroline knew that Carol was right, but she was scared they might not make it again. Tyler had already suggested it though and she would go anywhere with him. They didn't know what the baby would mean and being alone was going to be scary. However, she would do anything to keep her child safe. "I know," she finally said with a sigh.

Carol gave her hand a squeeze knowing that Caroline was worried, "From what Tyler told me, a baby is not possible for a vampire," she had wanted to know what it meant for him and he'd told her what he knew. Caroline had also filled in some blanks for her, "You two need to protect this child," staying in Mystic Falls wouldn't do that, "I'll get some things together for you two and talk to your mom," she needed them to be gone before morning. She couldn't let the hunter or anybody else get near them again.

Caroline nodded before Carol left the room after another hug. Caroline turned the lock on the door letting out a sigh. She took out her phone sending Stefan a text message. It was simple and to the point. 'I'm pregnant, Tyler and I are leaving,' she couldn't risk the baby and if Stefan showed up before they left she'd explain more, if not then it was the last thing she'd send for a while.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler hadn't been sleeping for the end of the conversation and he had heard what his mom said. He rolled over so he was on his other side looking at Caroline. "Hey," he gave her a smile before sliding over so she could get in the bed too.

Caroline turned the lock on the door before she got in the bed with him. She kissed him for the first time since before they had gone in the church. "Don't you dare scare me like that again," she said resting her head against him. "You could have warned me what you were up to first," she was so glad that he was a hybrid in that moment. She would have lost him if he was a vampire or human.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said giving her another kiss. "I didn't think about it until that moment," he said before telling her he couldn't let the hunter win again. "I couldn't let Elena die and she was vulnerable," Caroline had been there for him when he'd first turned, she'd saved him from being alone. "You stayed with me the first full moon, you kept me safe and protected me," he had wanted to return what she had done.

"That's the reason I love you so much," Caroline said looking into his eyes, "You are a wonderful person," he'd risk his own life and exposing his self to protect their friends. He'd taken that stake so that Elena wouldn't be put in harm's way. "Thank you for being you," she kissed him before closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't let Elena be exposed, he doesn't know that she's a vampire, and she doesn't need him trying to kill her either," he would do it over and he would kill the guy if he came near Caroline. He also had to protect their child.

Caroline nodded as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. She felt safe wrapped up in his warmth, something he hadn't lost becoming a hybrid. She still got a kick out of the fact he had to go to the bathroom. However, she had put together if he could still do that then he could get her pregnant like he had.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Mother's Love**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Carol Lockwood, Liz Forbes and Damon**

**Summary: A mother's love is never ending. Carol Lockwood would do anything to protect her son. If that means acting like he's been shot then so be it; if that means letting him go then so be it.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything. Things would be different if I did.**

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Carol and Liz had gotten together what they could for their kids. Liz had put a guard on Tyler's room so they would be protected. Carol had made a phone call before they both went to Damon and Stefan's house. They didn't knock on the door because they were expected. They needed their son and daughter out of town and Damon was the best one to help.

"Carol, Liz," Damon said greeting them, he had been back for a couple of hours now, but he hadn't expected them to show up. However, Carol had called him saying they were on their way. "You said you needed a favor," he could tell they didn't want to have any small talk. They were both on a mission.

"We need you to get Caroline and Tyler out of town," Liz said to her friend, she trusted Damon even if he was a vampire. They were friends before she ever found out about what he was and after she saw the truth. She knew that it didn't make him up, even if he did sometimes do questionable things.

Carol sat the bag she had brought in down before she went on, "The hunter knows about Tyler and we can't risk him finding out that Caroline is a vampire too," she had once stood by Klaus thinking he'd been protecting her son, that he had made things better for Tyler, but it was a lie. "Klaus can never know where they are at and after this attack he might come back," she went on explaining that Caroline was pregnant.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"What you mean she's pregnant? Vampire's can't have a child," Damon said. They hadn't dealt with a hybrid before, like this, though and didn't know much about what they could do. He still made bathroom jokes about not peeing on the rug when Tyler was there with Caroline.

"We know, it's why they need to leave town, Damon," Liz said, if Klaus or the hunter found out it could end badly. "We are not going to let our grandchild be killed," it seemed strange to say, but they had already made the decision.

Carol took an envelope out of her purse before giving it to Damon. "They need somewhere to go that nobody would think to look," it was too dangerous for Liz and her to know so they agreed to let Damon take care of it. "We can't know, but that should be enough to get them what they need to get away," she had pulled the money she had on hand, Liz doing the same.

"They need to get far from here, Damon," Liz said, "Tennessee is not far enough, Florida is not far enough either," she knew it was the two places Caroline said Tyler had gone before. "They are all we have left, you have to protect them," she knew that he had given her daughter blood causing her to be turned by Katherine. She had never hated him for that though because she was closer to her daughter now than ever.

Damon looked in the envelope before back at them. He knew that even if he found Caroline annoying at times she was better as a vampire. She could hold her own in a fight and he would never let anybody hurt her. He might say he was going to kill her over and over, but he'd do anything to protect her. He was her maker and that meant something even if it had been an accident. "I'll take care of it," he said.

"Thank you, Damon," Carol said, "We packed a few things and brought them, we just don't have access to blood," she knew that they would both need a supply of blood. She knew that Tyler hated it, Caroline too, but it kept them alive.

"They need to be gone by morning," Liz added knowing that the hunter would be looking for them more than likely. He had shown he didn't care who they were, he would take them down. She didn't know what she would do if she had lost Caroline today. She couldn't imagine what Carol had gone through watching Tyler go down.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Damon walked into the hospital room without knocking on the door. "Okay you two horny teenagers, stop having sex and get dressed," he smirked tossing a bag down on the chair besides the door.

Caroline was in the middle of cumming when he walked in the room and she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't like they hadn't been caught before and they'd known it was a risk. She didn't give a damn either because she needed a release. She knew that Tyler was too lost to even notice Damon at the moment. He was feeding from her filling her with his own release.

Damon groaned knowing they would keep going if he didn't do something. After all, they never did listen when he said to get a room. Then again, they had gotten a room, just not the way they had wanted to. He'd known what Tyler was doing by going up to the podium. He was exposing his self to save Elena. He owed the hybrid that much for taking a stake. "You got ten minutes," he said before stepping back out the door.

Caroline could only whimper to acknowledge what he'd said. She kissed Tyler running her hands over his body. She didn't need to breathe, but she was panting like she hadn't had oxygen in a month. Tyler kissed her back putting everything he had into the kiss. He loved her and would do anything to keep her alive.

He pulled back looking at Caroline after a moment, "Did Damon just walk in on us?" he looked over at the door seeing a bag. It was zipped up so he couldn't tell what was inside, but he knew he hadn't been wrong. "Does he do this on purpose?" he asked sliding out of her before he got off the bed.

Caroline giggled, "He did say we had ten minutes, I think it's his way of thanking you," she said getting off the bed as well getting her clothes off the floor before getting dressed. She picked her purse off the floor before handing Tyler a shirt. "I figured you would need this since your other one was destroyed,"

"Thanks, Care," he said kissing her, his hands moving in her hair as they kissed. He didn't want to stop, but he had to. It was obvious Damon was their way out of here. He pulled the shirt over his head just as Damon walked back in. "That wasn't ten minutes," it had barely been five minutes since he'd walked out.

"Yeah you can thank me later, get the bag and meet me outside, he's here," Damon said tossing the duffle bag that he had put a supply of blood in for them. It wasn't enough for the hospital to miss, but enough to get them by for a few days.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler took Caroline's hand and they were gone in a blur that only Damon could see. Caroline didn't let go of his hand as they made it outside. She looked back seeing if Damon was coming. She turned around and he was standing in front of them. "Jeez," she was a vampire, but she could sometimes get startled. "You need bells on you sometimes,"

Damon rolled his eyes at her before he handed Tyler a set of keys, "There is a SUV parked in the woods near The Falls." He had put what Carol and Liz had given him in it. He'd also put something in the back from his self. "Your moms knew they couldn't come back so they sent me," he had left a note in the glove box that would explain a lot it.

Caroline knew that it would be a while before she saw their friends again. She wanted to say goodbye to Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. She wanted to say goodbye to her mom as well. She knew she couldn't though because they had to leave. "Thank you Damon," she said and she hugged him. He might be a jerk sometimes, but he was her friend too. He'd given her the chance to be with Tyler when he'd helped turn her.

Damon hugged her back; he was actually going to miss the girl. "Vampire Barbie," he said before pulling back. It was one of the many nicknames he had for her. He looked at Tyler, "Take care of her or I will give you that ass kicking I owe you for biting me," he never had gotten his pay back for that. It was Caroline and Elena making him be nice to the mutt all the time. "If you need help don't hesitate to call," he said before adding that he better take care of the baby when it came too.

Caroline smiled because she knew that deep down Damon actually approved of Tyler now. She took Tyler's hand giving it a squeeze. Tyler looked at her then at Damon, "Trust me, I will," he'd make sure that Caroline was safe. He'd make sure that his child stayed safe too.

"Now, get out of here before Connor shows up out here," he'd seen him in the hospital and knew that he would come outside soon.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline and Tyler used their super sped to get to The Falls where the SUV was waiting. Tyler put the duffle bag in the trunk. It already had four bags in it and a cooler. He would put the blood in the cooler when they got to the first destination. He shut the lift gate back before getting in the vehicle.

"The other two keys on the key chain is for a house in California," Caroline said looking at the note that had been in the glove box. "Apparently it's a house that Damon bought years ago," she said before telling him about the money. Damon had put more money in a second envelope for them. He had also put two phones in the glove compartment for them to use.

Tyler started the SUV before taking her hand. Their moms were risking a lot again by doing this for them. The hunter was out for blood and he'd already taken six wooden bullets, one large stake to the chest, all to protect the ones he loved and cared about.

Caroline took his hand as they started out of town. "A Mother's love is never ending," she said putting her hand over her stomach. The baby would know how much they loved him or her. She would leave to protect her child from what was to come. She would die to keep her daughter or son safe too. "A Father's too," she added looking at Tyler.

**The End**


End file.
